


Please Don't Give Up, Please

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Post Mpreg, Post Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk struggles when he and Carlos' daughter's cancer comes back, terrified that the little girl he loved so much was going to give up.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Kudos: 32





	Please Don't Give Up, Please

“Fuck.” Tk shock his head as he and Carlos seat down on their bed, both of them feeling worn out form the day they just had. “Fuck.”

“Fuck.” Carlos agreed with a small nod running a hand over his face. “She’s gonna be okay Ty.” Carlos tried to reassure his husband although he was struggling to believe this himself right now.

“You don’t know that Carlos.” Tk shock his head looking over at the other man. “We say that every single time the doctor says there’s something else wrong, every single time. And yet here we are again.”

“Tyler.” Carlos sighed knowing exactly how his husband was feeling, and feeling a loss of how to help him. “She made it through every single time and she will now.”

“She can’t keep going through this. It’s too much for her surgery, chemo more surgery it’s a viscous circle and were never going to be able to break it. Were gonna lose our daughter Carlos, one day this is going to be too much for her and were going to lose her.” Tk could hear his own voice rising a little and he found it hard to stop even when the sight of a baby monitor reminded him that his kids were asleep right now and they needed sleep.

“So what we stop fighting for her?” Carlos asked with a shake of his head finding this hard to believe.

“No we don’t. That is not what I meant and you know that. I will never give up on her, I’m worried she’s going to give up because I know I couldn’t go through what she’s been through and I’m an adult she’s ten.” Tk admitted with a small sigh. “She’s my baby girl Carlos. I carried her for nine months and I have seat by her side since she was first born, through every single health problem and I am not ready to lose her, I will never be ready to lose her.”

“We are not going to lose her.” Carlos moved around a little so that he could place both his hands on Tk’s cheek, making the younger man look at him. “You hear me we are going to fight for her and we are not going to lose her.”

“She’s sick again Carlos.” Tk felt as the tears finally slipped out of his eyes.

“I know she is baby.” Carlos nodded before he leaned forward to pull his husband in for a hug. “I know.”

*************************************************

“How did it go?” Owen asked the next day about twenty minutes after TK had arrived at his place, his son having taken a seat and not said anything other than a small hello.

“It’s back.” Tk looked up from where he had been staring down at his hands. “The cancer came back.”

“Oh Tk.” Owen sighed all of them having been dreading the possibility that this could happen again but having hoped that the last time was actually the last time. “I’m so sorry.”

“She knows she’s ill again but we haven’t told her that she has to go through chemo again. She had been so happy because her hair was finally back and she’s gonna lose it all again.” Tk could feel the tears starting to build in his eyes again. “Dad what if she’s done, what if she can’t fight anymore. What if she’s done fighting?”

“She’s not done fighting Tk. She can’t be.” Owen shock his head not able to believe for even a second that his granddaughter was done fighting.

“How can you know that dad?” Tk asked him as one of the tears slipped down his cheek. “She had been sick with one thing or another since she was born, she has been fighting for like her whole life. And I know that I wouldn’t be able to do this, I don’t know how she did it for as long as she has so far. I can’t lose her dad and I’m terrified she’s going to give up.”

“Tk, we have both watched as she thought with everything she has because she wants to live and I don’t believe that has changed.” Owen tried to assured him.

Tk nodded with a small sigh. “Can you drop me off at a meeting, I really need to go to one right now.”

“Of course.”

**************************************************

“Fuck.” Tk sighed as he walked out of his meeting and over towards where he knew his dad would be waiting for him, the meeting had not done anywhere near as much as he hoped it would and the urge to use was still there.

“Tk.” Owen said from where he was leaning against his car when he finally spotted his son. “You okay?”

Tk just shook his head as he walked around to get into the passenger side of the car.

“Tyler?” Owen said as he got into the car, making no move to actually start the car. “What’s wrong?”

“The meeting was useless.” Tk admitted with a small sigh. “If you weren’t here I think I might have gone and gotten or drink or gotten high.”

“But I am here.” Owen pointed out feeling terrible for his son right now and wishing there was something he could do to help him. “And Carlos is here.”

“Dad my daughter is sick again and all I want to do is get high or get drunk.” Tk could feel the tears starting to build in his eyes again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “None of this is okay.”

“It’s not.” Owen agreed with a small nod. “But TK you have been sober for a long time now and you have done an amazing job. You fight every day to stay sober and it doesn’t matter how many time you want to use, it only matters if you stay sober, if you don’t use.”

“I used the first time she got sick.” Tk admitted quietly looking down at his hands. “Carlos and I decided not to tell anyone because he said it was only a small slip, but I used. My two year old baby was sick and I got high. I’m not that strong dad. I haven’t been sober for as long as you think I have.”

“Tk.” Owen sighed having actually been told about Tk’s slip up back when it happened. “You slipped once and you haven’t slipped in eight years. And I know you won’t this time because I know you Tk and you are going to be there for that little girl and you are gonna fight to stay sober like you have for years?”

“What if she dies?” Tk asked looking back up at his dad. “What if Reagan dies?”

“She’s not going to die Tk.”

“I don’t need everyone sitting there and talking about the best outcome, because while I want that to be what happens, it might not be how this turns out and she might die and I need to talk about that.” Tk admitted rubbing a hand over his face.

“We can talk about it if you want too.” Owen agreed with a small nod, not knowing if it was actually going to help but not knowing what else he could do.

“What do I do if my daughter dies dad?” Tk asked more tears slipping down his cheek. “How am I supposed to keep being a dad, keep sober is my daughter dies.”

“Because you love your kids and because you want to stay sober.” Owen pointed out. “It would feel like your heart was breaking if Reagan died but I know you TK and you will still do everything for the rest of your kids and you will still fight to stay sober for the rest of your family.”

“Can you drop me back home please?” Tk asked knowing that he had been out for way to long already. “I need to go home.”

“Of course.” Owen nodded as he started his car. “Just remember kid, you are not alone. You have a whole team who will be there for you, even if you slip up again.”

Tk just nodded as he started out at the road ahead of him, worst case scenarios running around in his head the while time.

**********************************************************************************

Tk sighed as he opened the door to his and Carlos’ bedroom that night, his husband having gone to sleep hours before him.

“Hey.” Carlos said softly making the other man jump.

“Carlos.” Tk couldn’t help how his voice sounded a little out of breath. “I thought you were asleep.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Carlos told him as he placed the book he had been reading onto his bedside table. “Thought I would wake up until you came to bed, before I tried again.”

“Sorry.” Tk mumbled as he walked over to sit on his side of the bed. “I needed to be by myself for a while.”

“It’s okay.” Carlos nodded turning around to look at the other man properly. “How was it with your dad?”

“It was okay.” Tk nodded with a small sigh trying to work up the courage to say what he needed to. “I’m struggling to stay sober. I’m really struggling Carlos.”

Carlos reached his hand out taking his husband’s hand in his. “It’s okay to struggle Ty. You don’t have to feel bad about it.”

“Our daughter is sick Los and I want to use drugs. How can I not feel bad about that?” Tk asked as he felt tears start to fill his eyes yet again.

“Tyler, if there’s any time for you to be struggling with stuff, it’s right now.” Carlos assured him as he rubbed his thumb over the back of his husband’s hand. “You are allowed to find things difficult. That isn’t a bad thing.”

“How is it not a bad thing? My daughter needs me more than anything right now and I can’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to be high or drunk right now.” Tk shock his head, in that moment he hated himself more than he ever had before. “I’m a terrible father.”

“No you are not.” Carlos shock his head reaching his other hand up to make sure that the other man was looking at him. “You haven’t used. You haven’t gone out looking for drugs and you haven’t gone and brought any alcohol. You are thinking about her and you are fighting your urges. And that means a lot more than just having them. I know you and I have had the pleasure of watching you be a father for over ten years now and I know you’re a great dad, I have seen it with my own eyes. And I know that when our daughter is going through treatment you are going to drop everything to be right there beside her. Because you are a great father.”

Tk couldn’t say anything he just leant forward and let himself be pulled in for a hug as he cried in his husband’s arms.

**********************************************************************************

“Okay sweetie.” Tk smiled down at his daughter. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Reagan nodded a nervous look on her face as she and her father’s as they made their way down the hallway of the hospital following behind the doctor, holding tightly onto her father’s hand the whole way Tk holding back just as tight.

It had been six months since they found out the news that her cancer was back and today was the day they were supposed to find out if the treatment had worked. And all three of the Reyes-Strand household were terrified to find out the answer.

By the time they were seat opposite the doctor in uncomfortable hospital chairs Tk’s nerves were starting to get the best of him and he couldn’t help but ask the doctor to hurry up over and over again in his head.

“The results are very promising.” The doctor told them with a small smile. “The cancer has shrunk a lot, it looks like you’re in remission.”

Tk let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding in at the news, his daughter was okay and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest at just the thought.

Carlos reached over his daughter talking a hold of his husband’s hand in one and smiling down at his daughter. “You hear that bug.”

“Yeah.” Reagan nodded happily. “I don’t have to go through anymore treatment?”

“You do not. You will have to come in for some tests every now and then but you won’t have any more treatment.” The doctor assured her with a small smile.

Tk looked down at his daughter as the doctor continued talking them through everything else, and as he looked down at his first born knowing that she was going to be okay, that there wasn’t a chance he was going to lose her anytime soon and he felt more grateful them he ever had and as he looked eyes with his husband he knew Carlos felt the same way he did right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
